Dunno
by EmptySoul03
Summary: Shiko is an emotionless empty shell, with no real point in living. One day all that changes when she starts develping powers, and learns about a destiny she is forced to fulfill...


(Year 3030) Deep within an underground facility, work was beginning to create humanoid computers given the name androids. Each looked completely indistinguishable from their mortal counter parts. Everything was perfect, no one could tell the difference between the two, except for one little detail the androids couldn't be completed; they still needed a soul... or at least something to take the place of the missing piece.  
One day a man, women and child were at their comfy home. All of a sudden the couple started to fight. "I want you to quit your job. Creating humans isn't morally correct." The woman scream. "The money I get supports this family." He says calmly. The woman glared at him "what family?! You are never home! This isn't a family!" A piercing slap can be heard through out the house. The woman drops to the floor her head in her hands. The girl watched silently from her room. The woman looks up at husband "You aren't even a man, no less a father! No man hits a woman, no matter the circumstances. I..." Looks at the room the child was in. "... We don't need you." She stands up and walks to the little girl's room. The man watched silently. She came back with the child in her arms. "We are going, good bye." With that she walks out of the house. The man sat quietly at the table. He smiled grimly "Good you left. And you are right... this wasn't a family." The woman and her child were walking in a park five days later. The woman was drugged up on ice and heroin. It was her escape rout for her problems. Squeezing her daughter's hand remembering what happened the night before. She had called her husband wanting to go back to him. He had said 'I don't want you back. I don't need you. You are just as replaceable as any other person is.' Getting to their new home the woman took the girl in the bathroom. Filling the tub up with water, she laid the child in the tub. "Tenshi..." She spoke through gritted teeth "You are just as replaceable as me... do you know that?" The three-year-olds muffled cries can be heard from under that water. The child's limbs thrash wildly against the tub, trying to fight its mothers grip. The woman moved her hands to the neck of the child "Your father never loved me as much as you. So feel special!" Gripping it tightly, the child kicked and cried once again before falling limp. Coming to her senses she pulled back horrified at what she had done. Taking one look at her daughter's body she ran out of the bathroom, with out taking a closer look at the child. "My baby...what have I done to you? To our family?" Stricken with grief she walked o the kitchen and took out a knife. Slowly walking back to the bathroom she passed the phone. Picking it up she called her lover once more. Listening to the phone ring on the other line she waited pertinently. "Hello?" came a voice on the other line. Responding quickly "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" She started to cry harder. "What do you mean Miyoko? What are you sorry about?" "I killed her. I killed our daughter, I'm so sorry. But, good bye... forever." She hung up and walks to the bathroom. The man quickly ran out of his house and to the woman's. He knew what she was going to do. He had to stop her before she did it. The woman looked at her supposedly dead child and pressed the cold blade against her skin. Slowly pushing the blade into her chest, blood leaked out of the cut. Feeling dizzy she dropped to the floor. The man broke into the house. Running in and out of all the rooms trying to find his wife. He ran into the bathroom and saw her on the floor. Walking over to her, he knelt next to her and stroked her cheek. "Hey, what's up? Does it hurt?" She smiled at him "yes it hurts a lot... I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was doing. I know you love her more... I'm sorry..." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The man held her close to him. "That's not true, I love both of you." He closed her eyes and called the ambulance. Watching it drive away with his wife, he turned away as soon as it was out of sight. Heading back inside. Once he opened the door a baby's crying could be heard from the bathroom. He ran up to room the child was in and looked at her. Tenshi was staring at him through unfazed eyes. He wondered if Tenshi even knew what happened just then. Unknowingly to him she did. She knew exactly what happened. She knew what her mother tried to do to her, but failed at. She also knew that her mother committed suicide. He took the child out of the tub and to her to his house. After her put her in an area where she couldn't hurt herself, her left for the lab. Making sure no one was there; he blew it up piece by piece. The man didn't want anyone else to suffer his fate. He had so many regrets. Months later, the man still regretted what happened. To make things worse he took his pain out on his daughter. Even at her age of 3. She looked so much like his former wife. He would neglect her or hit her whenever she was around. Her life was pretty bad, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
He didn't like hitting his child but looking at her made him so mad. One day he walked her to an adoption agency. "I'm sorry Tenshi, but I can't stand seeing you anymore. I know you must be hurt too. But I can't deal with it anymore." He left her outside and then drove away in his car. Tenshi watched him leave, and walked into the agency. "Hello!" said a lady smiling at her from behind a counter. "How can I help you? Are you alone?" Tenshi looked at her and nodded. "I...am..." she thought trying to find the right words, "I am alone...can you find me a family?" The woman looked at her then nodded sighing sadly. Walking out from behind the counter, she woman led Tenshi to the childcare area.  
  
The man sighed not paying much attention to the road. He was busy looking at the picture of Miyoko, Tenshi and him when they were still a family. All of a sudden, a car hit the driver's side of the car. The man died instantly at impact.  
  
About three days after she was brought to the agency, Tenshi was adopted by a woman, who four weeks later was married to a homicide detective.  
The man didn't like Tenshi. So, he changed her name to Shiko, when he found out about her biological parents. He didn't like the fact he wasn't their biological child, so he abused her badly. He would give her impossible tasks, and when she couldn't complete it he would use that as an excuse to beat her. But her new mother cared for her like she was her actual child. Tenshi never called the woman 'mother' she always called her Ashley. Tenshi would never forgive her real mom and dad for what they did to her, and she would never call her adoptive parent's mom or dad, for any reason.  
  
(Year 3027) In a world apart of the one the humans lived in, a meeting was held among the high spirits. It was a discussion about the future and task of a young boy destined to save the mortal world from ultimate destruction. "The one who will be responsible for earth's depletion will be born in a matter of minuets. We could kill the child now and then it'll all be over!" calls out a spirit.  
"No that would be unwise... for a new one will be chosen and this time we wont know who." he paused and continued "Shadow will just have to destroy the person when the time comes. Before he can even take action the person that will be responsible from the plants destruction has to came of age and learn what it is they are destined to do."  
There was a cold silence in the room. Each spirit looked from one to another. Then one speaks out "what if Shadow can't stop this person what will become of the mortal world? The world that keeps this one alive?" the high spirit sighs deeply and says, "they will both be destroyed, and we will all cease to exist."  
The room once again was filled with the still cold silence. Each one thinking to his or herself. They all knew Shadow was the perfect choice for this type of horrid reality. He only did what he was told to do and never complained about anything. He could handle any type of situation. This was how he was being brought up. He seemed so emotionless for a one-year-old. He didn't cry, didn't laugh, didn't do much but sit and watch people walk past. He knew if he cried he would just be ignored. If he did anything he'd be ignored so he just figured that if he sat still and watched people maybe they'd notice him once in a while. But little by little he started to ignore the world around him, he'd just sit and watch. The high spirit spoke once again "But we must watch over this person to make sure that their destiny isn't disturbed by anyone."  
  
(Year 3043, thirteen years after the explosion) Shiko Kurayami wakes up to the constant ringing of her alarm clock. It was a normal day, everything was the same. Her father wasn't home, and typically there was no note no anything that even mentioned the word good bye. She was an adopted child. Maybe that was the reason he didn't say much to her. She remembered her biological father and mother, somewhat. She knew her mother tried to kill her then did suicide. Shiko also knew that her father left her at an adoption agency, but she didn't know where he was.  
Yawning deeply, she heads down stairs still thinking to herself. Thinking was all she can really do; there was no one actually around her. She was alone at school, she was alone at her own house, she was just alone. Shiko never was sad to be alone but she was never happy either... if fact that was the reason no one hung out with her.  
She had an adoptive step mom but all she did really was cry. Shiko didn't understand why, she couldn't see how that woman cried so much. She heard her say that she was tired of being married to a man never home. That was the reason she was sad. The man she loved, she felt didn't care for her anymore. Walking past her step moms empty room she thought to herself, when I was adopted Ashley married that man... but then he never was home... he stayed late at the office and she cried a lot... more then a normal person. When I would walk past this room I thought to myself 'I will never be like her. Maybe if I don't cry daddy will love me and come home more often. I wont be like her...' But then, when I was 6, I came home for school and I was happy or I think I was...and I wanted to tell her, for once in my life I was picked first! I was actually picked first for a team and we won a trophy! I swung open the door and there she was, hanging from a rafter in the ceiling... I dropped my trophy and I starred, just starred at the body. I remember when my dad came home and then he hit me. He blamed me for what happened to that woman... but maybe I was the reason. The ambulance came, he didn't seem to really care, but come to think of it... I didn't care that my face was badly bruised and bleeding.  
Taking a quick glance at the clock she decided it was time to head for school. Walking to school was never bad; it was nice to be in the open. It was when she was in school that was the problem. Every day she was trapped in a place where everyone disliked her for some reason or another. Of course she knew the reason, people thought of her as some mental case. The only reason they felt this way was because she didn't 'feel' the same way the rest of them did. No one understands me. But I don't blame them. Its not their fault the human race is to vegue to even understand themselves... how could I expect them to understand someone like me? She stared at her reflection in a shop mirror, her pale face looked sunken. Her dark brown hair and dark velvet eyes didn't help either. They just made her look deader then she already looked.  
Dead... she thought with a smile, dead... for all I know I'm already dead, I have no feelings most, wait all have, and I have no real life... so doesn't that qualify me as dead? The only thing that keeps me out of the graveyard is the fact I still move, breath, and have a pulse... Sighing deeply she started to head for school again. Now a big building stood in front of her. Looking at the luscious green field and beautiful cherry blossoms in bloom, she frowned disgusted with the brightness. Ever since she was a child she feared anything too bright. Definitely standing out in this wonderful background. She took a quick glance at everyone around her then looked at herself.  
She sighed and hoped inside was a little darker. Stepping up to the front door she stopped to look at the sky. Shielding her eyes from the sun she could swear she saw a figure in the tree. "Hmm... what was that?" shrugging it off she entered the building.  
  
Inside was dull and darker then outside. Well it wasn't depressing like she'd rather have it but it certainly wasn't full of annoying flowers. That was a plus, but there also was a down side of being inside. When inside you can't avoid the people you hate... she hated a lot of people. Heading for class, now that's easy enough for anyone. Passing a huge window Shiko stopped to glance outside to reassure herself that no one was there. Seeing nothing but an empty schoolyard she decided that she should go to class Getting to her class, she reached a hand out to a cold brass doorknob. Turning it quickly, and pushing the door open, she glided in to the back of the room. Taking her usual seat in the very back row. The back of the room was the darkest and less people sat back there.  
  
In the world next to the mortal one, a boy trains skillfully with his sword and other fighting techniques. His fighting partner challenged the boy perfectly. Dodging all the swings thrown at him, Shadow took a hit at his partner. Unfortunately for the other the sword struck deeply catching him off guard. The blade cut further into the others flesh.  
  
Shiko looked around the room feeling something wrong. She saw that no one was doing anything unusual so shrugging off the feeling she looked at the ceiling. Placing her hands on the desk, a very unpleasant thing touched her hands. Looking down abruptly, she pulled her hand of the desk and stood up. Walking toward the wall, blood dripped off her desk and formed dark red puddles all over the tiled flooring. Listing to the sound of dripping she slid down the wall. Leaning back, the red liquid started to fall from above her. Sitting still, she let the blood roll over her body. Smelling, feeling it, and tasting it, feeling at home, she closed her eyes falling unconscious.  
  
Blood pouring out of the wound, Shadow heard his partner's screams of pain and terror. Getting tied of the sound, he raised his sword. A bloodthirsty look formed in his eyes and with one quick swing he cut off the other's head. Smiling happily, he lifted the sword up in a hand and headed toward a river. Dipping the blade in the water, a trail of red runs steadily down stream. He sat on the riverbank throwing off the bloody shirt and laying it next to him. Staring into the water visions form around him. Visions of very unhappy memories. A new one added. Reliving the horrifying demise of his partner, he glared at the reflection of the person known as him. He didn't think that was he. After leaning about the mortal world he thought that he was a copy of someone already living. Turning his gaze to the sky he decided it was time. Standing, Shadow seethed his sword and walked to the conference room, where he was to learn about this 'mission' he needed to carry out to save both his and the mortal world. First bowing to the high spirit to show respect, he took his seat on the ground. "So what is it that I must do?" The high spirit spoke softly "You must go to the mortal world and watch over the 'chosen one' (person chosen to destroy the world). You must make sure that person isn't lured the wrong way. If that person goes with its other, both worlds as we know it will be gone." He paused and looked at Shadow. "If he/she befriends you then you have a chance to save the world, for the other will try to destroy it even if the 'chosen one' doesn't choose to. But don't be fooled by innocents, the other can always poses the child and play around with you. If that happens you must kill both of them." Shadow nodded and smirked, "Don't worry... killing isn't a problem for me, no matter who it is." He stood up and walked toward the door. Before walking out he turned around "Oh yes and I killed my partner again." With that he walked outside and disappears.  
  
"Shiko... Shiko" A voice calls inside her mind. "Shiko, do you know why you exist? Why you still exist?" Huh? Who are you? What are you doing in my head? What do you mean? The voice made a giggling sound "Ah Shiko...Or should I say Tenshi? I am you...another version of you. I live in the opposite world from yours. I hold all the emotions you lost as a child. You still didn't tell me what you are talking about... An image formed in her head and she was able to see the person who was talking to her clearly. "I told you who I am. I guess I must tell you I'm using a special type of telepathy that allows me to talk to you as well as show myself to you. As for your last question, I mean do you know what your destiny is?" My destiny? "Yes, your destiny." No I don't know what it is. I suppose you do. "You are smart. I do know what it is, but I'll save that for later. Right now I want to talk to you about your stepfather. When he hits you do you cry? Do you get mad? Do you feel any emotions at all?" I do not cry, I do not get mad...I smile. I developed that habit a long time ago. "Why do you smile?" the other asked amused. I smile to show him that he isn't hurting me anymore. I don't show any other emotion otherwise. "I see, well...this is all I need to know for now." The image of Shiko's other faded. Her eyes opened slowly, and placed her hand over her heart. Feeling it beat under her hand she stood out of bed. Walking out of the infirmary and down the hall, she noticed that school was over. Shiko decided to walk home after giving her weird dream a shrug.  
  
Drake Kurayami sat at his desk doing paperwork. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on a picture of his adopted daughter. "Shiko...the child my wife adopted. After she died, I raised her to have no emotions... I hate her so much.... That's why I beat her. But then why? Why can't I ever just give her away?"  
There was a knock on the door and he looked up. "Yes?" Kurayami stood up and walked to the door opening it up. He peered outside and smiled. "Ah! Ryu! You're here finally, what took so long?"  
A young man about 19 walked in. He had glasses and platinum blonde hair down to his shoulders. "Sorry, I got out of school later then I thought." He smiled slightly and bowed. "So, umm, what is it I have to do right now?"  
"Nothing much. I just need you to come over for dinner tonight. It's almost time to leave anyway." Ryu looked over at his boss. "Oh ok. Why not, I have nothing to do now so a free meal will be nice." Kurayami shook his head "You haven't changed, and you can meet my pain in the ass step daughter, it might be nice for her to have someone to talk to for once." "That sounds cool." The boy beamed and added jokingly "My bosses cute daughter and me in a room together alone, you think that's smart?" "If you think she's cute, you can have her... I wish she'd just die!" Ryu blinked a bit confused "Ok..."  
  
Walking home Shiko decides to take a shortcut through a graveyard. Walking down a dark ally that takes you straight to the cemetery she walked past a few members of a gang that go to her school. Her eyes darted on to the floor to avoid theirs. They started to laugh and walked closer to her "So there's our little fainter. You know that was quite the show in class today. Maybe you can tell us what you did?"  
She looked at them blankly her eyes darker then usual. "I fainted... nothing more. What is wrong about that?" They looked at her "Come on, tell us you stupid girl." One of the main guys threw her up against a wall and punched her face, causing her lip to bleed. Wiping away the blood, she glared at them and tried to walk away "Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you... well not yet anyway." The leader grabbed her arm. "Don't you walk away from me girlie."  
She turned around and pulled away from him. "Will you let go? I don't know what's up, but please let go." The boy smiled "Listen boys, she's begging us." They all started to laugh. Getting mad, she threw a punch at the boy holding her arm. Instead of hitting him, her hand ripped through his body. Pulling out her hand, his body fell to the floor. Shocked, she ran away quickly.  
Leaning on a wall three blocks away, she looked back. Blood dripping off her arm and hand she continued home. How did I do that? My hand went straight into him... what made me do that? Reaching a big building she opened the doors and walked inside to her room.  
  
Drake and Ryu got to the house and walked in laughing lightly. "Shiko, I'm home!" Kurayami called out. Shiko walked over to him slowly. Looking down at her arm she stopped suddenly, she forgot to wash her arm. The blood dried and encased her arm in a weak shell. "What happened to your arm?" Ryu asked kindly. She looked up at him slightly and didn't answer.  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Shiko, this is my assistant Ryu...and Ryu, this is Shiko, my foster daughter." The young man spoke happily "Nice to meet you Shiko." "Shiko, would you show Ryu around?" She looked at her father "I am now your daughter...aren't I? You had me for 13 years doesn't that qualify me as something more?"  
Kurayami picked up a dictionary and hit it against Shiko's head. "Don't you talk back to me! If I don't think you are my daughter then you aren't, got it!?" He let the book drop on the floor, blood on the area that hit the girl's head. Ryu stared stunned that he would hit her. Then he looked at Shiko "A-are you ok?" Shiko expression remained the same; only a small smile now lingered on her face. Blood now dripped down her face as well as covered her arm.  
Shiko looked at Ryu and nodded an ok. "Fine, if that's the way he decides to see me, then that's all I am. Fallow me please. I will show you around now." Shiko took Ryu around the house she finally got to her room. "This is my room," she spoke quietly, "you can go in if you want to." She opened her door and walked in. He followed her in side and looked around. "This is interesting... is black your favorite colour?" "Yes it is." Shiko walked over to her bed and sat down, looking at him. Ryu looked at her face, then into her eyes "Are you sure you are ok?" Shiko nodded, "He does it all the time. I don't notice the pain anymore. It's now part of my life." She looked at the wall and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you so concerned?" Ryu looked at her strangely and replied, "Umm what do you mean?" She thought for a moment about what she meant. "Well most people who come over from my father's work avoid me. They see him hit me, they do not care." "Hmm... well I don't know about that, why do they avoid you?" She looked at him then looked away "I don't know... they just do. I guess they think I'm weird." "Well I don't think you're weird... actually I think you're quite cute. I guess your disposition at first intimidates them." She shrugged and looked at him again.  
Studying his face carefully she gazed into his eyes trying to figure him out. You're hiding something from me. I know it... no one ever talks to me like this, not even my own father. Either he has been through what I have, or he's just being nice to get something. They all are like that. She thought to her then said, "Why do you think they avoid me because the way I act?" "Well... you see people don't like other people who are different. It's been like that forever." "Did you read that or do you understand?" She said without looking away from his eyes trying to read them. "I've been through what you have I was teased because I grew up in a poor area. I didn't have most of the stuff the other kids had."  
"Oh." She paused and continued, "You're eyes haven't clouded yet. Normally they do if a person is unsure or lying. Which because yours stayed a pure blue the whole time, you haven't lied yet. I'm surprised. Your heart is unnaturally pure or you are able to hide all traces of unclearity from me." "I don't think I'm lying to you. I have no reason to after all."  
  
Drake waked into the room the two were in, he looked at them and said, "Well come on the foods getting cold... you sure do take forever to some someone around the house, Shiko."  
"I am sorry," she retorted and walked away leaving a smiling yet puzzled Ryu in her room. Her father looked after her as she walked down the hall. "It's my fault, Sir," Ryo stood up and walked over to him. "I wanted to talk to her a bit, that's what took so long."  
He nodded and smiled; "At least she talks to you. Shiko barely says anything to me, except apologies." "Do you think that's because you hit her so much?" Ryu turned away and looked at the floor.  
  
They both walked to the kitchen to see Shiko already sitting down, and table set, and food served. She looked at Ryu first still searching for the reasons for him being so nice, then at her dad. Her eyes darkened when they set their glare on her father figure. Pure hatred filled them as she looked upon the face of her so-called father. Her father met her gaze and she quickly had him turning away. No matter what her death glares can make anyone feel uneasy. "Well, lets sit down and eat?" Ryu broke the silence suddenly, looking around his eyes gleaming. "That's a good idea. Shiko thank you for showing our guest around." She glared at him again "Why are you thanking me? I only followed your orders." That moment she thought I follow your orders to avoid being abandoned. Once you don't need me you will abandon me just like mom and my other father... that was their only destiny when they had me. I only bring pain to those around me. Shiko took one bite of her food and stood up. "I'm done...I'll be outside if you need me." Pushing in her chair she gave Ryu and her father one more look, this time not so cruel. "She's pleasant," Ryu said a bit nervously. "Isn't she?" Drake replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Shiko walked slowly to the graveyard. She opened the gates to the deserted cemetery. Erie creaks fill the whole yard, walking inside she took a seat on a headstone on the top of a hill. Looking at the stares she felt at peace no one around, thinking to herself this is the perfect... "This is the best place to star gaze isn't it?" A figure answered from behind the curtain of shadows.  
She looked around quickly at the figure "Who are you?" "Me?" the figure replied, "I am Shadow..." The figure stepped out of the shadows. Shiko stared at the boy no emotion showed in her face. "So you're the one... the one they talk about so much. Shiko Kurayami, I presume?" He looked at her, his eyes blank and expressionless. She nodded wondering how he knew who she was. Opening her mouth to ask she thought that maybe the answer is something she didn't want to hear.  
He kept his eyes on her. Watching her every move. She didn't like the feeling of being watched. Standing up she nodded at him and excused herself. Walking away she still felt his cold eyes burrowing a hole in her. So cold...why are his eyes so cold? Why does he watch me? She thought as she walked home.  
  
Ryu looked at the clock "Where do you think she went?" He sounded a bit worried. Shiko had been gone for 3 hours and he didn't understand why his boss wasn't so scared for his daughter's life that he pissed in his pants. Of course he did hit her. "Don't worry about her, she probably went for a walk." Dr. Kurayami sat down and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Ryu snapped around when he heard the door open. Smiling when he saw Shiko, he walked over to her. She walked passed him and went straight for her room. She didn't want a big deal made out of her being gone. Shutting the door behind her, she heads to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Turning on the water, she stripped off her clothes and got in. The whole time in there she thought about the boy. He said his name was Shadow. I want to ask him so much how he knows my name. And what he meant by 'the one they talk so much about'? This is confusing... Letting the water run down her body as it washed off the soap she saw another person in front of her. She blinked thinking she was seeing stuff. The other grabbed her hand and pushed her into the wall. "You remember me don't you? Just if you forgot, I am your Yami or dark side." Shiko nodded "yes I do... but why are you here?" "I am here to tell you about that boy... and answer the questions you may and probably have." Shiko looked at her double and asked "Who is he and where did he come from?" "Shadow, or so he calls himself, is from the other world. The world like this but the people there are the magical copy of the people here. They are copies when the actual person here dies. But some, like you, are special. You have a double and you are alive. There are very few like you. Shadow is a child that was raised to not have feelings. So if put on missions such as this, he wont get close to people, thus he wont have a problem killing them." She nodded in understanding "What mission?" Her Yami looked up a bit puzzled. "You don't know?" "No, I don't..." "Oh I see, well his mission, is to stop you from completing your destiny." "What is that?" "Your destiny is to destroy the world, to get revenge on those who hurt you and betrayed you. To annihilate all the mortals who have or will hurt you." "Destroy the world?" "Yes, and all you need to do is come with me. I will help you, we will kill all on them who hurt you." "Like who?" "Like your father, he left you alone when you needed him. He's never really loved you and you know it. Ryu also, he just wants to figure out what you think. He doesn't want to help you, I know he doesn't." Yami smiled knowing she was getting to Shiko. Yami knew that even though Shiko was human her emotions were so different. Most children didn't have a stepparent who beat them half to death over little things. Most children also had all of their emotions. Shiko only has happiness when others or herself is pained. Other wise, she was just blank and always felt betrayed. She mainly felt depression, anger, vengeance, and loneliness. No happiness, no remorse, no forgiveness, no love. She was blank like a doll, which knew it was betrayed sense the day of birth, and waiting for a reason to get revenge. This is my little dollies chance... Yami thought, "So will you help me? Help us get revenge?" Shiko looked away from Yami knowing she wanted to get revenge but she also wanted to talk to Shadow. "You think about it, Shiko and tell me when you decide." With that Yami disappeared leaving Shiko alone with her thoughts.  
Shiko got of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Leaving the bathroom she sat on her bed and looked out the open window. Her gaze wandered over to the door when she heard it open. Ryu peered into her room, before changing his mind and decided to come back later. "Come in...it doesn't matter if you see me." "Err...umm... ok." He answered nervously before walking in her room.  
He stared at her for a moment then sat next to her. "Ehh... Shiko, you're still bleeding. Are you sure you're ok?" Ryu touched the area of her head where she was hit by the book. He showed her that his fingers were red with blood. Shiko looked at his hand then licked some of the red liquid off of his fingers. He looked at her sadly and watched as she pulled away from him. "Don't you trust me?" he asked after a while. Shiko shook her head, "I trust no one. I can't even trust my family or myself. How can anyone expect me to trust them?" He sighed and nodded "I see what you mean. I was about to leave and I just wanted to see how you were doing and say 'good bye'." She looked at him he eyes dark "there is no need to say bye...I have a feeling we will see each other." Ryu stood up and left Shiko's room, and closed the door behind him. Shiko laid down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Ryu sat on he couch and waited for Drake to come out to the room so he could say 'good bye'. Drake walked out to the living room and looked at Ryu "I thought you left already..." Ryu smiled at him "I wanted to say bye, and thank you for inviting me over." "You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure." Ryu stood up and walked over to the door and started to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kurayami standing next to him "I'll walk you home." "Thank you..." They both walked out of the house and Ryu closed the door behind them. The full moon shined bright from behind clouds. The trees moved slightly even though there was no wind. Ryu shivered looking around still thinking about Shiko. He was worried about how she was being treated. He couldn't stop thinking about the smile that crossed her face when she was bleeding. "Sir? Can I ask you something?" Drake looked at him. He knew the question that was about to be asked. Looking upon his young assistant's face he said, "I hit he because I never wanted her. I hate being left with her even after my wife, who adopted her, is dead. I wanted to give her up, but I spent to much money on her and I didn't want to give all my cash my wife used on a little brat, to just leave." "I'm sorry you feel that way about her. She is really nice. But why does she smile when she's hit?" Kurayami sighed, "I guess it's her way to let me know she enjoys what's happening to her, or that I can't hurt her any more." They got to Ryu's house a few minuets later. Kurayami watched as his assistant walked inside. The phone started to ring and Ryu's voice could be heard from outside. "Hello? Oh hello Officer Jeff..." There was a pause, then a click was heard a few seconds later, when the phone was hung up. Ryu walked out and looked at his boss. "Sir, they need us in the office. There was another murder and it was in the same sequence as the other 6. They also believe that this time the killer might have slipped up..." Drake Kurayami nodded and started to walk to the station. Ryu closed and locked his door, before following his boss.  
  
They reached the science lab where Jeff greeted them. "Drake, Ryu. We have the clothes from the victim. There is blood that doesn't belong to him. We also discovered that the targets have all been gay males." The two- homicide officers took a look at the bloodstain. "How do you know that this isn't the victims blood?" asked Ryu. Jeff held out a file containing info. on the victim. "This time we had a victim who has a criminal record. His blood type is AB negative. The stain on the shirt is O positive." "Until now there hasn't been any evidence that would lead to the closing of this case." Jeff threw a file folder onto the tabletop causing pictures to fall out. Ryu picked up a picture and handed it to Drake. "Hm... this wasn't just murder it was..." Drake was interrupted by Jeff, "Rape. It would seem our suspect would be male and is probably bi or homosexual himself." Ryu looked around confused "But if the person is bi or homosexual himself, then why would he kill the others?" "I don't know most likely they didn't want to be identified or they aren't able to except the fact that they are...gay." Said Jeff. Drake looked at Jeff "They were decapitated as well?" "Yes, the killer appears to take the brain, liver, and heart from each victim. Then cuts up the body, leaving the head intact so we can identify the person. Everyone in the files was killed in the exact same way." "So we have a homophobic homosexual cereal rapist on our hands? This should prove to be quite interesting." Ryu whispered to himself. "Is there anything that might help us identify who he is?" Jeff nodded, "There is one thing... the last murder, it seems the victim put up a fight. That's how the bloodstain appeared on the shirt. We believe the murderer has a cut on his upper body." "Well, that's a start...I guess." Drake said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "And... you should look for some one who has an odd dislike for homosexuals." Jeff added. "But there's a lot of people like that." Ryu said in a bit of a small voice. The subject was starting to make him uncomfortable. "Yes, but I don't think all of them like the human brain, liver, and heart." After the meeting with Jeff, they headed down a flight of stairs and into the forensics lab. They wanted to test out the bloodstain on the shirt. If they DNA from the blood matched some on already in the computers, the case would be easier to solve.  
  
Back at the house Shiko slept undisturbed by the visitor in her room. The person stepped closer to the bad and sat on it. Being a light sleeper, Shiko sat up and looked around. She spotted the figure "..." She sat quietly looking at the person. Figuring it out quickly she said "Hello Shadow." Shadow replied, "I supposed you know why I'm here, don't you?" Shiko nodded. "It's about my destiny? I suppose you want me to join you?" "Well...That's what I'm supposed to have you do. But I need to tell you what choices you have. You can join me and stop Yami, regaining your actual soul and its powers. Or you can join Yami. If you do I'll kill you now and deal with the rest of them later." "I don't know. Why do I have to do any of this? Also... I'm not to keen on killing anyone." Shiko said in a monotonous voice. Shadow let a small smile creep across his face. "That didn't seem like the case this afternoon. Your mind may have been unconscious at the time, but your body did what it desired to do." She looked at him "No, I knew exactly what I was doing. I saw and felt it happening. A part of me really enjoyed it, the other wanted me to stop." "In...that case you are even more of a murderer then you were." His smile widened and he added, "If you could be reborn as anything, anything in the world, what would you be reborn as? Why?" Shadow moved off the bed and over to the window. He sighed deeply watching the sunrise. "Well you better get ready. Today will be a little more difficult then yesterday, especially after what happened." He disappeared quietly back into the night. Shiko stared up at the ceiling What I want to be reborn as? She thought to herself.  
She sat up in bed and looked out her window. The clouds becoming yellowish-orange colour. The sky started to lighten up as the sun slowly started to rise over the ocean, which was visible from the window. The golden rays began to shine through the window and onto the floor. Shiko got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She turned around hearing the door open.  
Drake and Ryu walked inside. They had no luck so far in finding out who the rapist/murderer was "I can't believe there have been over 20 victims and this is the only one with any clues left behind!" Ryu said exhausted, as he took a seat in the nearest chair and leaned back in it.  
Drake nodded and turned his head as Shiko walked out of the kitchen. She sat down next to Ryu and started to flipped through the files. Drake turned on the TV and started to channel surf. "You know, Jeff had a case that took over 4 years to solve and they had no clues that were really useful. At least we have one clue with a DNA sample in it." Drake said ignoring Shiko. "That must have sucked!" Ryu looked at Shiko. "Uh...what are you looking for or at?" Shiko glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I...Can you take me to the crime scene?" Drake looked at her "Do you know something?" Shiko shrugged, and stood up walking to her room.  
"Do you think she knows something?" Ryu said a bit puzzled. "I don't know, maybe." Drake answered. Before closing the door Shiko said "All I can tell you is that the murderer is someone you don't expect it to be." With that she slammed the door shut.  
  
"No, one who can identify her can be left living." Yami said demandingly. She looked at four men standing in front of her. They all saw what Shiko did the other day. It was a good thing. They now knew that she is able to kill anyone who got in her way. Now all they had to do is get rid of the people who can give them trouble.  
"I found them..." A boy looked up at Yami, he smiled and a gleam of happiness flashed in his eye. "Good job Ciel." Yami and the others disappeared to the ally that the boys were in. "Who...who are you?" One of the boys asked shocked when Yami appeared in front of him. "No one special..." A blade pressed against the boys' throat "Just your death." The boy dropped to the floor, a gash in his neck. The other members in the gang started to run to the entrance of the ally to get away. "Nun-uh, you aren't going to get away from us."  
Soon the ally was turned into a bloodbath. By the time they were done, all the walls and the ground of the ally was soaked in blood. Pieces of the boys were sprawled over the place. A message on the wall read 'this is a small taste of what will happen to those who get in our way."  
Yami sat on the top of that wall smiling. "That... I believe was very fun." "Yes, that was the most fun I have had in a century." A voice came from the end of the ally. "Don't be such a party pooper, Zephyr." Yami said her smile tattered slightly. "Come on in to the light." The person moved from the shadows allowing the suns light to grace him. His Silver blue hair stood out when compared to his pale face. Zephyr smiled, his fangs glistening in the light. Dark sunglasses canceled his eyes. "Ahh... that much better. You think for a 15th century vampire, you'd be able to expose your eyes to the sun." Yami said with a giggle. "What must we do now, Miss. Yami?" Asked Ciel. "Do as you wish Ciel, and please don't address me in that manner any more. We are all friends, aren't we?"  
"In that case..." A blonde male grabbed Ciel from behind and kissed his cheek gently. "We'll be doing some 'male bonding'. Ciel pushed him away from him. "Please Lykaios, be a bit more civilized in making decisions on what you are spending your time doing." Lykaios smiled his green eyes danced happily, "Oh ok... the museum it is then." He laughed mockingly, as he pulled Ciel into his arms and they both disappeared.  
Yami looked at the man walking out of the ally "Fennel?" He stopped and dropped the dagger he used to kill the boy on the floor. "What?" "Don't kill to many people while you are out. The rest of us want to have fun too. AND..." Yami raised her voice slightly. "We don't want to draw too much attention...Not yet anyway." Fennel nodded and waved his hand when he walked out of the ally. Yami turned to Zephyr next "What will you do now?" Zephyr looked at her "I'll be hanging around here. It's dark and the new decorations..." He looked around before continuing, "Make me want to stay." Yami nodded. "Well I'm gonna go find Shiko and ask her what she's going to do. Maybe we'll help her stepfather and Ryu find out who the murderer is, well if Shiko is able to develop the post-coganization power by the time they get home. Can't have a psycho killer rapist around. Lykaios and Ciel may be in danger." Yami laughed and disappeared leaving Zephyr alone in the ally.  
  
Shiko sat in her room skipping school. She sighed thinking about what Shadow had said the night before. What I want to be reborn as? What does that have to do with anything? "Shiko, have you decided who you are going to join?" Shiko turned to look at her. "I don't know." Her stoic voice escaped her lips in less then a whisper. "Why me?" Yami tilted her head upward. "Well, because... you were born without a soul. She chose you before you were born, and made sure you where vacant so when the time came, she could take over your body. Of course, your life would be normal. Well... depending on what kind of environment you were brought up in. You see, you would think, act, learn like a normal child, but when the time came, we and/or Shadow would tell you about your fate, and you will start to develop powers that belonged to Her. Then, who ever you decided to join would take you to the Other World and slowly you would take Her soul and memories in, slowly at first, but you will get them." "Who is She?" "She is Kerreau. Once, was the lover to Cynric, the heir of Vihaneevel ." "What is so bad about her, that a group would be made to prevent her resurrection?" "Well...Kerreau decided to rebel against the High Spirits of our world, and in doing so was banished to the deserted, barren part of our world, now called Viel. Some spirits believed that what she did was correct, and decided to follow her. After the High Spirits discovered this, they split Vihaneevel in to two separate worlds. One side, the 'good' side, is called Anheev, and the 'bad' side is called Viel. Her followers believed that we should get rid of earth, and take it over as our own. Soon, anyone who was thought to be too dangerous to be reborn, or allowed to be free in Anheev was sent there." "Why would you want to get rid of earth?" "Well, we don't really want to get rid of earth, just the people. It is the people of earth that are tainting it, and causing the decomposition of it, also causing the decomposition of our world. She believed that if we got rid of the humans then our world and earth could heal itself and be purified. When the High Spirits heard of her views they ordered Cynric to make sure she didn't get out of hand. She was able to escape to earth and murdered 25 people. When the Spirits found out, she was banished to Viel. People who supported her views followed her there. In time, they found a portal in Viel that lead to earth. In 5 days they had killed 1500 mortals. Men, women, and children alike." Yami paused for a moment, took a glance at the ceiling and then continued. 


End file.
